Muse
by White Azalea
Summary: #12GaaInoFics 2018 [3] Bagi Gaara, Ino adalah Muse-nya, seseorang yang membuatnya semakin semangat menggambar. Sekaligus seseorang yang berhasil mencuri hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu.


Gaara memasukan buku sketsa dan beberapa pensil arang serta keperluannya yang lain kedalam _sling bag_ -nya. Ia merapikan penampilannya saat itu. Setelah merasa semua sudah siap, ia segera meraih sepedanya dan menyusuri jalan menuju _Grand Central New York_ untuk bertemu klien nya dan mediskusikan proyek terbarunya.

Sesampainya di kafe yang di maksud oleh kliennya, ia segera memesan kopi favoritnya lalu duduk dan mulai menggambar pada buku sketsanya. Tak beberapa lama ia menekuri kegiatannya, klien yang ditunggunya datang juga. Kali ini sang klien yang biasa bertemu dengannya tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama seorang gadis bermata indah yang berhasil mencuri hatinya dalam sekejap saja.

.

 **#12GaaInoFics 2018 [3]**

 **Muse**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

"Kau sudah lama?" Tanya sang klien, Uzumaki Karin yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara.

Gaara segera menyambut uluran tangan Karin, "tidak kok, baru saja sampai."

Karin mengangguk, "baiklah kalau begitu. Ah, hampir saja aku lupa! Perkenalkan ini rekan sejawatku yang kemarin sempat kuceritakan padamu, Ino."

"Halo salam kenal! Aku Yamanaka Ino." Gadis bermata indah itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara dan disambut olehnya.

"Sabaku Gaara."

Kedua gadis itu duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara dan mulai memesan minuman mereka.

"Gaara seperti yang sudah ku katakan kemarin, Ino lah yang membutuhkan jasamu untuk membuat klinik _semi modern_ dan minimalis." Ujar Karin sembari mengikat rambut _crimson_ nya. Gaara mengangguk.

"Karin yang merekomendasikanmu kepadaku. Karena selama ini suami Karin sering memakai jasamu merancangkan bangunan untuk usaha properti mereka dan hasilnya pun sesuai dengan ekspektasi, jadi aku berniat untuk memakai jasamu merancangkan sebuah bangunan untukku." Terang Ino seraya tersenyum.

Gaara terpekur sesaat, terpesona dengan senyuman gadis pirang itu. Jantungnya berdegup tidak keruan.

"Ah, baiklah—bangunan seperti apa yang kau harapkan?" Gaara menyesap kopinya, berharap dapat membantunya konsentrasi pada diskusi proyek ketimbang terdistraksi salah tingkah karena Ino duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Yang aku harapkan? Oh, baiklah! Begini—"

Mereka berdiskusi mengenai proyek bangunan yang akan Gaara garap nanti.

Karin melirik arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "sudah jam segini, tidak terasa ya! Sepertinya aku harus pamit dulu, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang perlu aku selesaikan. Kau tidak apa sendiri, Ino?"

Rekan pirangnya itu menggeleng pelan, "tentu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Gaara, Ino!" Karin beranjak dari kafe itu seusai membenahi barang-barangnya.

"Iya, terimakasih Karin!" Ujar Ino yang dibalas Karin dengan sebuah acungan jempol.

Kali itu kafe sedang sepi hingga menyisakan Gaara dan Ino serta beberapa pegawai kafe saja. Gaara mendadak bingung karena semua hal yang perlu dibahasnya tadi sudah tuntas. Ino memandang Gaara seraya tersenyum.

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" Pemuda itu tersentak lalu mengembuskan napas pelan

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ino membeo, "oh ia! Tadi kita sudah berbincang mengenai proyek, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita berbincang mengenai diri masing-masing? Itu jika kau tidak keberatan."

Gaara tersenyum simpul saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Saat itu ia merasa beruntung karena Ino memulai percakapan sehingga suasana pertemuan mereka yang semula formal kini menjadi lebih kasual dan kalem. Membuat Gaara menjadi lebih santai menghadapi gadis cantik yang sukses bersemayam dihatinya saat pertama bertemu.

.

Sore itu di ruangan praktiknya, Ino dengan asyik menelusuri halaman _browser_ di _desktop_ nya membaca profil dan beberapa artikel mengenai arsitek muda yang baru saja dikenalnya tadi. Ino tidak menyangka, saat mengobrol banyak dengan Gaara tadi, ia jadi tahu sedikit pribadi seorang Gaara. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut semerah darah itu membuatnya penasaran dan tak lepas dari pikirannya saat itu.

Ino tersenyum saat tahu bahwa Gaara sangat suka menggambar lebih dari apapun terlebih menggambar bangunan yang dia lihat di sepanjang jalan. Ia juga akhirnya tahu bahwa Gaara adalah pemuda yang asyik meski sedikit dingin dan tidak ekspresif, mengobrol dengan Gaara yang memiliki pengetahuan luas adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Ino.

Mereka juga sempat bertukar kontak sehingga saat mereka berdua berpisah dari kafe tersebut, langsung dapat berkomunikasi. Ino kaget saat Gaara langsung mengiriminya pesan sesaat pemuda itu sampai di apartemennya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang, hatinya berbunga.

Hal tersebut juga dirasakan Gaara. Pemuda itu tidak henti mengembangkan senyum mengingat gadis pirang bermata indah yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu. Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, Gaara segera meraih buku sketsa dan pensil arangnya.

Mengingat sosok Ino, membuat banyak inspirasi masuk ke dalam benaknya. Tak pikir panjang, ia segera menuangkan seluruh inspirasinya ke dalam sebuah gambar. Lalu bergegas memberi tahu Ino untuk bertemu keesokan harinya saat gambar yang ditekuninya hampir rampung. Ino pun segera mengiyakan.

.

Suasana Grand Central New York pagi itu cukup padat. Pemuda jangkung itu masih sibuk menggoretkan pensil arang di atas buku sketsa A5-nya sembari bersandar pada tiang penopang di sekitar sana. Sesekali mata sewarna giok-nya menyapu sekitar, siapa tahu yang ditunggunya sudah tiba. Nyatanya sudah 20 menit ia berada di sana, gadis itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia menghela napas, memasukan kembali buku sketsa dan pensilnya pada _sling bag-_ nya lalu menyambar sebatang rokok lalu menyulutnya. Mengembuskannya dalam diam.

Tak lama, sebuah tepukan halus ia rasakan di punggungnya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf aku telat! Aku ketinggalan bus, tidurku bablas karena tadi malam aku bertugas jaga malam." Ino membungkuk dalam di hadapan Gaara yang tersenyum simpul.

Gaara lantas mematikan putung rokoknya, kemudian menghadap sang gadis yang tadi telah memberinya alasan telat.

" _No probs_ , aku mengerti kok." Gaara tersenyum, "jadi, kau mau lihat sketsa proyek bangunan baruku?"

"Wah tentu saja aku mau!" Ino sumringah.

"Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya di kafe kemarin saja? Lagipula tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini." Ajak Gaara yang langsung disetujui oleh Ino.

Sesampainya mereka di kafe, Gaara kembali membuka buku sketsanya lalu menunjukan karya yang sedari tadi ditekurinya tadi saat ia sedang menunggu Ino.

" _As I expected from the drawing master, superb_!" Puji gadis pirang itu.

Gaara terkekeh, "kau terlalu berlebihan. Banyak yang merancang bangunan lebih baik dan bagus dariku."

"Aku tidak menegrti arsitektur bangunan dan aku tidak dapat menggambar, Gaara. Buatku, orang yang dapat menggambar itu keren! Termasuk kau, Gaara. Ah tidak, kau yang paling keren justru!"

Gaara tersipu mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Angin dingin yang berhembus di pagi hari di kota yang tak pernah tidur itu tak membuat keduanya kedinginan meski mereka duduk di meja dekat jendela kafe itu. Bukan karena sudah terbiasa karena dinginnya New York, melainkan karena suasana hati keduanya mendadak menghangat.

' _Andai kau tahu jika kau adalah_ muse _-ku yang saat ini paling membuatku semangat menggambar, Ino._ ' Ujar Gaara dalam hati.

Fin


End file.
